milk and milkshakes
by Angel4thenight
Summary: Naruto's tired of Sasuke being a jerk and Kiba says about getting him a girlfriend to help him losing up a bit but the question is which girl? -Sasuhina-


A/n: well I and my brother were talking about which person was like which drink then this poped in my head hope you like this dapple

Disclaimer: do I look like I own Naruto? Because I don't they belong to their awesome creators

* * *

Sasuke sighed running a hand throw his raven hair he was fare from annoyed to say the least  
why do I have to met that dope over the other side of town!?  
He mumbled a threw hush words about Naruto and turned in to the place Naruto had told him to go for once Sasuke was surprise unlike all the other time it was the Ramen bar they met up in but now it was some new cafe down town  
"TEME!!"  
Sasuke turned to meet his blue eyed best friend smiling like a child at a candy shop Sasuke only just resists the urge to roll his eyes  
"why the hell are we here bake?"  
"Because I said so teme"  
"dope"  
Sasuke said as he walked into the cafe. It was better than the ramen bar Sasuke almost smirked at the fact this place doesn't serve ramen he wonder how Naruto was going to get throw this lunch without his reman. Sasuke found a set and set down at it Naruto followed shortly after seeming to missed the dope comment earlier one of the waitress with strawberry blond hair and mint green eyes came over to them and gave them they menus all the while flirting with Sasuke but stopped when she was giving an icy glare from said man once the waitress left Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing his menu was still closed and laid face down on the table  
so his been here before?  
Sasuke through he couldn't really see Naruto coming to a place like this hell he even wouldn't come to a place like this it look like some where Sakura and Ino would go to he sighed catching the blonds attention  
"Sake"  
"no"  
Sasuke glared at Naruto who in turn only grinned wider at his best friend and fellow shippuuden then leant across the table and took the menu of him. He turned to one page and pointed to some drinks and gave it back to Sasuke  
"teme your only allowed milk or milk shake"  
"dope I'm not a kid I can chose for myself-"  
"Teme you chose one of them four and I'll happily treat you to two days worth of sake"  
"a week and I pick the days"  
"three days"  
"two weeks"  
"four days"  
"a month"  
this plan was going to cost him some Naruto sighed he wanted this over and done with so he could start working on the next part of his plan  
"grrrr FINE 1 week and you pick the days!. Teme There's three different types of milk shake there's chocolate, strawberry or ban-"  
"milk"  
Naruto grinned a sly grin making Sasuke raise an eye brow all he did was pick a drink didn't he?

-one week ago-  
Naruto was sitting in the ramen bar with Kiba eating away he was mad as hell but hungry as well  
"AND THEN THE TEME JUST TURNS AROUND AND WALKS AWAY THAT JURK"  
Kiba sighed as he covered his face from the flying food that came his way Naruto never really learn to not talk with your mouth full but who could really blame him even Kiba was getting pissed off at Sasuke he need to loosening up a bit not be as cold as the north pole  
"Sasuke just need to find himself a good women and then he might loosen up"  
"YA YOUR RIGHT KIBA BUT WHICH ONE!?"  
Kiba went to turn and smile at his friend when he heard a bang and felt the counter go down he look to see Sakura just ramped Naruto's head into his ramen bowel and the counter  
"NARUTO EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSE NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT"  
Naruto whined something but nobody could hear it as his face was still in the surprisingly not broken ramen bowel but Kiba fingered it was something like  
"but Sakura-chan"  
when Naruto was all cleaned up and the girls were setting with them they starting talking  
"oh Naruto you should come to this cute little cafe in town the milkshakes are to die for"  
Ino said with a smile then took a sip at her banana milkshake, Sakura and Tenten nodded as they were still sipping there's Tenten had a chocolate milkshake while Sakura had a strawberry one Naruto looked confused at Hinata's drink  
"what's that Hina-chan?"  
Hinata almost chocked on her drink making her blush grow and turn from pink to crimson in a matter of seconds she looked up meeting Naruto gaze for a split second before she looked away biting her lip and poking her fingers together  
"a-ano i-it's j-just m-milk N-Naruto-kun"  
She studded out still refusing to look at him  
"she doesn't like milkshake so she just wanted milk"  
Sakura cut in to their conversion. Naruto nodded smiling and then carried on eating his new bowel of ramen already thinking of a way for Sasuke to pick a girl then Naruto would start his match making skills there. Nothing could go wrong as the girls were like they drinks in some ways and by using all he learned from Jiraya surely he would get Sasuke a girl

* * *

me: hope you liked this little dapple :)  
Charlie: YA!! Please review and tell us if you want this to have another part -w-


End file.
